Unexpected Secrets
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Finding out you had a sister was never easy, for anyone really. Especially when you find out that she knew about you all of this time, and now you're going to go live with her for a year. That's life though, or at least the life of Alyson Wayne.
1. Life Changing Secrets

Heres the sequel! How there's still people interest in Alyson's story! I do not own anything, except for Alyson, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1!

!#$!$##$

Finding out that you had a sister was never easy, for anyone really. Especially when you find out that she already knew about you all of this time, and now you're going to go live with said long lost sister for a year? All because your new housemate wanted in on the 'family business', and was out every night for meetings, which would have left her all alone in the big empty mansion that she had called home. Which would have been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that she had been kidnapped in said house in previous weeks. That's life though, or at least the life of Alyson Wayne.

Her dad was moving her to live in New Gotham with her older sister Helena Kyle and Barbra Gordon, an old friend of her dad's from back in the day. Now, she was on a bus ride that was taking forever. All she could think about was that she was leaving behind everyone that she had ever loved. No, she wasn't leaving, she was being sent away from them. She couldn't help but feel bitter toward her father. She had been kidnapped twice now. Once had been when she was a little kid, and another had been just a short few weeks ago, and now she was being sent away to some where that she didn't even know, to live with people that she had never even met before.

The only upside to all of this? Would be that Alfred was already out there, and had been for a couple of weeks now. She loved that old man, but deep down? She wished that it was someone else coming with her. Dick, she was going to miss him a lot over the next couple of months. Would he get a girlfriend, and forget all about her while she was away? It wouldn't surprise her if he did. They weren't together, she had made that pretty clear the last time that she had talked to him, so he was free to date anyone he would like. Now that he was officially living with her dad too? It only meant that ladies would be lining up to date him in no time.

And what about that Robin fellow? Would she ever see him again? If she did, would he remember who she was? She had secretly hoped so. She didn't know why, but she just did. She liked Dick though, didn't she? He brought out a fire in her that she didn't even know she had in her. His kiss had sent sparks flying inside of her head. It made her toes curl, and sent a shiver down her spine like a bolt of lightening just at the thought of his kiss. So, if just the thought of his kiss did that to her, why was she wishing to see another man?

This was another reason why she had wanted to stay in Gotham City. She needed to figure out why this was happening to her. Why did she have feelings for two different men, both of whom looked a lot alike? And one of which she had only met for a few short minutes. Things such as feelings don't happen that fast, do they? Her heart tugged at the thought of Dick. He hadn't been home to say good bye to her. He didn't want to see her leave. He had been avoiding her ever since he had came back after she was kidnapped and they had fought. Did he know that she was conflicted over her feelings about him and another guy? Did she even really have feelings for this Robin character?

She really needed to quit thinking about all of this. It was really starting to hurt her head. She should be thinking about her new 'sister', and about this new place that she was going to be living at for the time being. Not about her stupid love life of all things. Her dad had told her only a few days ago about Helena. She was his and her mother's first love child. Selena had tried to keep her a secret, but she had died a few years ago. Alyson had only been around eight when it had happened, and Helena, herself, had been just barely a teenager at the time. Their dad had tried to get her to come live with them, but she had refused and Barbra Gordon had taken over as guardian for her.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, bringing her back to reality. The thought of her mother had always made her over emotional. She had kept Helena, but she had given up her. Why? Because Helena was the first born? Was she just not good enough for her? Her dad had always resured her that it wasn't like that at all. That Selena had cried, and she had died a little inside when she had given Bruce full parental rights of Alyson. Her mind had been so fragile at the time, and that she had, had no choice but to give her up. She had gotten better, though. So why hadn't she come back for her when she had? Was she not worth the trouble?

She wiped her traitor tears, and looked outside of the window. She could see the tips of the buildings up ahead. It wouldn't be much longer now until she was there, she thought to herself. Sure, she just wanted this bus ride to be over already, but she couldn't help being excited too. Even when she had all the reason to hate everything about this new place and her 'sister' that she didn't even know about. There was always an upside to everything though. She had a sister! On some level, she was actually excited about that. She wouldn't be alone.

The bus ride to New Gotham was fine, non the less though. It was quiet, for the most part, and surprisingly comfortable. She had gotten the time to clear her thoughts. She hadn't been able to do that since before Dick had came into the picture. The only real damper on the bus ride was that a scronny man had tried to hit on her. She couldn't help but think of Dick's reaction if he had been on the bus with her though.

No doubt the guy's face would be hanging out of the window the second that he looked at her. She couldn't help but giggle upon imagining that. "You're Bruce Wayne's daughter, Alyson, aren't you?" She looked up at the woman in now next to her. She looked vaguely familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She nodded her head confusedly to the woman. "It's Carolyn. I'm an old friend of your father's. I haven't actually seen you since you were a little girl, though." The woman explained to her.

Now she knew why she had looked familiar to her. She did vaguely remember Carolyn, but only bits and pieces. She remembered her coming over and watching her sometimes when her dad had had to go out some nights to some meeting. It was only once and a while, but she had still kept her company. "I kind of remember you, but not completely. I'm sorry." She admitted to her.

Carolyn chuckled, okay with the girl's honesty. "That's quite alright, Alyson. What are you doing here alone?" She told her, causing the girl to smile back, grateful for the forgiveness. Carolyn would have been amazed if the girl had remembered her much at all. She had only been there when there was danger and Bruce had needed her to keep Alyson protected. Not that Alfred couldn't have done that on his own, but back up never hurt to have.

It had worked out for them both though. Alyson was protected, but she had been able to spend time with the little girl, something that she hadn't been able to do with her own little girl because of the danger. Bruce had been able to do something she couldn't. He had been able to keep Alyson and out of his other life, something she hadn't been able to do with her own daughter. "Dad got paranoid and finally told me about him and mom having had a kid before me. He wants her and I to meet and live together." She explained to the woman next to her.

Carolyn nodded her head in understanding. Alyson had been kept in the dark about a lot of things, some things she was still in dark about. Helena Kyle was one of those secrets, but it looked as if she wasn't anymore. "I'm sorry. Your dad has a funny way of showing that he loves you. He only keeps secrets from you to protect you." She told her, placing her hand on the girls in a way to comfort her.

Alyson nodded her head, not letting the fact that she had said secrets, as in plural, which meant more than one secret. She couldn't help but wonder what else her father was keeping from her. She knew that he was over protective sometimes, but she hated the lies that came from his protectiveness. She hated being lied to, especially when it was her own father doing the lying. "He does, doesn't he? Are you going to be staying in New Gotham for a while? It'd be nice to have someone around that I actually know." Alyson asked her, giving her a pleading look, hoping that she would say yes.

Carolyn gave her a weak smile and a nod of her head. "For a while, I hope. I'm actually in town to see Barbra Gordon. I'm sure if your dad told you about Helena, that he told you about her too, am I right?" She told her. Alyson's smile then broke out on her face as she nodded her head. She was excited to know that one person would be able besides Alfred that she knew.

Carolyn smiled back, happy to know that she had made the young girls day. So maybe this new city won't be as bad as Alyson had first thought. Maybe this was a sign to say that everything would turn out just fine by her moving here to live with her sister. At least she hoped that it would be. As they drove closer into the city, her nerves had kicked into over drive. This was really happening to her. She was in New Gotham, she had one friend, a new sister, and a new live to start.


	2. One Secret Gone

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter and the next are a bit rushed, I'm sorry in advanced, but I'll try to slow it afterward. The girls will get their bonding time, and of course Dick will being making his guest appearences here and there. I do not own anything in this story, except for Alyson, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2!

#$%$#%$

Carolyn hadn't let Alyson out of her sight for more than a second. She had taken it upon herself to make sure the younger girl got to where she was going, and that she got there safely. Alfred had been waiting for her at the bus station, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the older blond woman with her. He informed them that Helena would be meeting Alyson at her work. Carolyn asked if he could drop her off as her hotel afterward.

She walked into the bar, without Alfred and Carolyn sadly. He had other business matters to attend to after he dropped the older woman off, or so he said. She had never been in a bar before, though she wasn't an idiot. She knew the difference between a run down biker joint, and an actually decent place. This place following under the latter. She walked up to the bar to see a familiar face talking to a red headed woman in a wheel chair. "Sorry to interrupt." She said out to them as she came up next to the red head. "I'm looking for Helena Kyle. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?" She asked the brunette woman behind the bar.

The two woman shared a confused look before looking at the, obviously, under aged girl in front of them. They both gave her a quick look over. Helena had one word to sum her up as. Innocent and rich barbie doll. Barbra, on the other hand, knew exactly who she was. "You must be Alyson." She said out to her. The blond girl nodded her head down to her confused. Helena bit her lip, taking back what she thought a moment before. "I'm Barbra Gordon, you're dad's friend." She told her. Alyson's frown curved slowly into a small smile. "Helena, this is your sister Alyson. Alyson, this is Helena." The red headed woman introduced the sisters to the other.

Truth was, Alyson had only seen a picture of her sister from a few years ago. She obviously didn't look the same as she did now. Helena, on the other hand, hadn't a clue as to what he sister looked like. She didn't even have a picture of the kid. Their mom didn't have a picture of her anywhere, and Bruce apparently didn't have any to spare. "Nice to meet ya, kid." She greeted her younger sister.

She didn't know how to react to her sister standing in front of her. All her life, she had been on her own with no family. Now, she suddenly had a little sister and she was going to have to watch out for her. She glanced over at Barbra, who only gave her a look. "We'll finish this discussion later. I'll be back at the place with Dinah." She told her. Helena gave her a look that clearly said that they weren't if she had anything to say about it.

She glanced over at her confused . . . sister. She still wasn't comfortable with calling her that. "My shift's over, so how about you bring blondie here home with you while I go . . . do that thing we were talking about?" She said to the older woman as she pulled out something from her pocket. Barbra's jaw tightened angrily when she saw the communicator necklace in her hand. She gave the red head a knowing look as she clasped the chain around her neck, in turn, turning the device on.

Alyson looked between the two women confused. She had clearly walked in on something that neither seemed to want to clue her in on. After a moment, Barbra seemed to give in. "Fine. Alyson, I'll take you back to the apartment." She said to the teenage. The blond was about to speak up when she felt a vibration in her pocket. It was her new cell phone. Her dad had finally caved and let her get one before she came here.

Only a few people, make that four people, who knew the number though. "It could be my dad. I forgot to call home when I got off the bus." She said out to them as she pulled the out of her pocket. Her eyes died a little when she didn't see her dad's name on the screen. It was Carolyn's name instead. Was he even worried about if she had made it here or not? Maybe Alfred had already talked to him, that was all. "Hello?" She asked out into the phone.

"Hey, Alyson. Look, remember I told you about my daughter? Well I ran into her, and to put it safely. It didn't end well. I was wondering if your sister knew where she would go?"

Alyson bit her lip as she glanced over at the two women watching her confused and curiously. "I'll ask Helena." She told the woman on the other side before holding her hand over the receiver. "Carolyn's daughter, Dinah, they ran into each other and it didn't end well. Carolyn's wondering if either of you know where she'd go." She asked them both.

The two older women shared a curious look. "What you mean? Who's Carolyn? Why did Dinah run? Barbra, any answers you can give us?" Her sister asked her. Alyson watched them both confused. "Actually, I do know who Carolyn is." She said before something in her pocket went off. She pulled out something that looked a little like a pager and quickly read it over. "And, if Gibson's right. She's over at the No Man's Land with him right now." Barbra told them. "Hand me the phone, Alyson." She held out her hand for the phone.

She hesitated, but ended up nodding her head as she gave the older woman the phone. She talked to Carolyn on the phone while Helena and Alyson stood there awkwardly. Neither knew what to say to the other. "So, uh, how's life in old Gotham city?" She asked her younger sister. "Do I even want to know if you have a love life over there?" She said awkwardly as she shifted from one foot to the other.

The two shared another look, only this time both of them showing their discomfort with conversation. She might not really know Alyson, but they were responsible for her well being. "I don't think we're there yet. To talk boys, I mean." She told her older sister. She stared at her younger sister for a moment before she nodded her head and took off out of the bar with a quick 'see you later'. Barbra shot her a look when she looked back long enough to meet stares.

Barbra sighed, knowing that there was nothing that she could do. She just had to pray that she got back to the Clock Tower before anything bad could happen to either of the girls. She said good bye to her friend, hoping by giving her the address it would help the mother and daughter patch things up. She rolled toward Alyson, and the two made their way toward the exit. She took out her phone and calling Alfred to come get them as they did. They were soon out of the bar, and waiting for their ride to pick them up.

#$#$

Barbra had Alfred drop Alyson off at her and Helena's apartment. She a little nervous about being left by herself, but she'd survive somehow. They drove away before she even got inside the building. She was about to open the door when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, blondie. You were on the bus today, weren't you?" A voice said out from behind her.

She turned to find the creep who had hit on her on the bus. She froze at the sight of him. She didn't know what to do. He was taking slow steps up the stairs toward her now. It wasn't that he looked dirty, it was just the way he presented himself. "Uh, yeah. My boyfriend's actually waiting for me inside, so I should be going." She lied to him as she went to go inside.

She let out a yelp as the man reached out and shut the door before she could really open it enough to get inside. "Now, we both know that you're lying, doll face. So how about you follow me and don't scream. We can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He whispered into her ear as he stood so close, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Her body shook as she tried to think of something to do. She'd be dead if she screamed. He was too close, and she would never get a sound out before he hurt her, which she was certain he was ready to do. So instead, she chose to do something else. She fought back. "No way." She hissed before she jammed her elbow into his side, causing him to double over in pain. She hurried down the steps and raced down the street.

The man was quick on his feet though. He was gaining on her, and she wasn't that fast of a runner in the first place. A similar memory flashed in her head of the night Dick saved her from those men. He wouldn't be saving her this time though, no one would. She let a scream as tossed a few barrels behind her in an attempt to slow the man down.

Helena was talking to Reese, her only favorite cop that she had grown to actually like as a friend. Her super hearing perked at the sound of a scream. She kept her ears tuned on the girl. She seemed to be running this way. 'Leave me alone!' She heard the girl scream out. Alyson! How did she already find trouble? She didn't even leave her a half hour ago! She really was related to her. "There's a girl in trouble. She's being chased this way." She said out to Reese.

He looked confused on how she knew that, but before he could question her, they turned their heads at the sound of a commotion. Reese was in action the second he saw the man grab the blond girl. As much as it killed Helena to sit back, Alyson couldn't see her. Not in front of Reese anyways. Alyson screamed out as the man held a knife to her neck. "Freeze! Drop the knife and let the girl go." Reese demanded as he moved closer to the two with his gun drawn.

The creep simply laughed at him as his grip on Alyson tightened. She whimpered out as the knife scraped her skin. Tears were running down her face as her eyes locked on Reese, pleading for him to help her. "Drop the gun, or her pretty neck won't be so pretty anymore." The man threatened him. Helena flinched as she heard her sister's cry of pain. She was suppose to be a hero, yet here she was just standing by and letting the one person she was suppose to look out for be hurt.

As she stood by, minutes ticked on before something finally happened. Reese put down the gun and slid it over to the creep. She watched as the guy picked it up and pointed it back at Reese while he held onto a crying Alyson with his other arm. "Say good night, detective." He said with a sly grin as he pulled the trigger. Alyson screamed as Reese fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

She couldn't just stand there any longer. Helena raced over there and stood between Reese and Alyson. "Let her go." She growled out to the man, who just continued to laugh in her face. Alyson kept her eyes locked on Reese, who was trying his best to put pressure on his wound. "You don't wanna do this, buddy. Just let the lady go, and we'll pretend this little mishap never happened here." She tried to reason with the creep.

Alyson felt the grip on her loosen slightly. Was he about to let her go? She finally lifted her head up to see who had possibly saved her. Her eyes went wide when she saw that it was her sister, only she was now dressed in a costume. What the hell was she doing? "Well . . . how about no. Say good bye, princess." He said to both of the girls before he shot at Helena and picked up a struggling Alyson, who was screaming for her sister as he dragged her away.

"Alyson! No!" Helena screamed out as she reached out for her sister. She wanted to badly to go after them, but Reese was hurt and needed her too. "_ALYSON_!" She screamed out again. She hesitates to moves, but at the last second, she goes to help Reese. As she's helping him sit up and presses her communicator on her necklace around her neck. "Huntress to Oracle. Reese is shot, and . . . and they took Bruce Wayne's daughter." Helena managers to say out without showing any sign of her knowing exactly who Alyson was and who she was to her.

_'We'll get her back, Huntress. I promise_.'


End file.
